bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Boris the Wolf
is a cartoon character created by Sillyvision from Joey Drew Studios and a secondary character in Bendy and the Ink Machine. Much like the characters such as Bendy and Alice Angel, Boris starred in a series of cartoon shorts thirty years before the events of the game. Boris' existence is first hinted at in posters and the Boris Clone seen in Chapter 1, but he makes a full physical appearance at the end of Chapter 2 briefly and 3 as a major character. Background Description Boris is a tall, anthropomorphic wolf, wearing white overalls and black shoes. A button fastens the two straps to his waist and they appear to have numerous pockets on them. Like Bendy and Alice, Boris also wears a pair of white gloves. Boris is easily the tallest of the studio's creations. He sports rosy cheeks, freckle-dots on his muzzle, and long ears that pointing upwards. Like the other cartoons, Boris has pie-styled eyes. Unlike a real wolf, he does not have a tail. In the "Tombstone Picnic" short, Boris also appears to have sharp teeth. Personality In the cartoons he starred in, the only example seen so far being "Tombstone Picnic", Boris has a mostly simple-minded attitude and does not seem to care much for those around him. He has moments of being clumsy and will get cross when he is disturbed from his activities. His reaction to Bendy's antics also hints that they are not on the greatest of terms. From the "Haunted Hijinx" cartoon, Boris seems to be a bit of a trickster and can outsmart most characters, as seen when Boris wears a ghost costume to scare Bendy off, only to take his trick-or-treat candy basket. When he appears physically in Chapters 2 and 3'', Boris is completely mute and seems to retain his love of food. As he and Henry explore the studio together, he is shown to be timid in nature whenever an enemy lurks nearby, most often seen when [["Bendy"|"'Bendy'"]] prowls the halls. However, Boris is far from mean spirited, giving Henry a safe place to recover in the safehouse and helping him navigate the lower floors. Boris seems to have an interest of playing the clarinet, seen in his "''Sheep Songs!" poster. Appearances Chapter 1: Moving Pictures Boris is first shown when he appears on the numerous posters for the "Sheep Songs!" cartoon short. Henry also discovers a Boris corpse, strapped to the table with his stomach cut open. Chapter 2: The Old Song Boris makes his first physical appearance at the end of the chapter, but only for a brief moment. After narrowly escaping from "Bendy" just after escaping Sammy's clutches, Henry enters the S3 Vault and notices a can of bacon soup roll from around the corner out of view. As he demands that whoever's there should show themselves, he is shocked to discover a seemingly living Boris walking up to meet him. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall Some time after the conclusion of Chapter 2, Boris takes Henry to a safe house where he has apparently been living to escape "Bendy". After waking up, Henry makes Boris a bowl of bacon soup in exchange for the lever to open the main door, and the pair of them venture out into the studio. As they navigate the dark corridors, they are briefly separated when Henry meets [["Alice"|"Alice"]] for the first time. Reuniting shortly before the first encounter with the Butcher Gang, Boris accompanies Henry to "Alice's" inner sanctum. When the pair enter the flooded warehouse, Boris discovers an exact copy of himself near the entrance, strapped down to a table and cut open, just like the one Henry found in the main studio. The warehouse has many of the Boris clones, along with dead members of the Butcher Gang. As Boris stares at "himself", "Alice" reveals that she used the clones of Boris to make herself "beautiful", using their insides to try and repair her broken state. The corpses left behind were simply the remains of anything she didn't need. The nature of the death of all these clones with their insides torn out also hint at the one responsible for the death of the Boris on the upper floors. For the rest of the chapter, Boris waits for Henry inside of the elevator as he travels to the various floors to do tasks for "Alice". Whenever "Bendy" or any other aggravated enemies appear within a certain radius, Boris cowers in fear until they are defeated or disappear. At the end of the chapter, "Alice" double crosses Henry after promising to let him escape, causing the elevator to plummet downwards. She screams that she wants Boris' insides to make herself beautiful, claiming that he is the most perfect one she's come across. The elevator crashes on Level S and knocks Henry out. As he comes to, Boris tries desperately to wake him up as "Alice" approaches from behind. Boris is then dragged into the darkness. In the after credits image, if the player chose the "Path of the Angel", Boris is seen tied up against a board as the shadow of "Alice" looms on a nearby wall. Chapter 4 Boris will return in Chapter 4. Other appearances "Tombstone Picnic" Boris makes a brief appearance in the "Tombstone Picnic" cartoon short, where he is eating his sandwich at his own picnic. "Haunted Hijinx" Coming soon... Audio Trivia General = * Boris never speaks in the game or even in cartoons. However, the only time he speaks is from the "Haunted Hijinx" cartoon short, where he shouts "BOO!" in a silly deep voice to scare Bendy with his ghost costume. ** It is unknown who voiced Boris for the "Haunted Hijinx" cartoon. * Boris' overall appearance seems to be an expy of a multitude of cartoon characters, the most notable of which are the Disney characters Goofy and Pluto. He also bears a slight resemblance to the Big Bad Wolf, a character from one of Disney's Silly Symphony shorts Three Little Pigs. ** Considering the time period Boris is implied to have hailed from, he could also be inspired by Dippy Dawg, an early "prototype" of what became Goofy. * Boris' name is actually the Dutch and Indonesian name of the Disney character Pete. * Boris is the first cartoon character to be seen in a physical form in the game. * From the description of Boris' poster merchandise on the official store website, the words "Do we have '''a wolf in sheep's clothing'...?" is a reference to Matthew 7:15 from the Bible, warning about false prophets appearing as wolves in sheep's clothing: "''Beware of false prophets, which come to you in sheep's clothing, but inwardly they are ravening wolves." - Matthew 7:15 (KJV) * From the first Q&A video, theMeatly had a final question which asked if Boris is a good guy before Chapter 3's release. theMeatly began to answer the question before getting interrupted with the ending titles. ** On Twitter, theMeatly attempted to finish explaining the answer to the question, but couldn't because of the Twitter character limit."Now the important thing to know about Boris in "Chapter 3" is... Oops!! Sorry! Out of Twitter characters for this post! Maybe next time!! :P" - theMeatly. July 12, 2017. Twitter. |-|Chapter 1 = * Though it was initially speculated that the Boris seen in the opening chapter of the game was the same one that Henry encounters in Chapter 2, the reveal of the multiple Boris clones in Chapter 3 prove that the Boris Henry meets in game is entirely unique. |-|Chapter 2 = * During the after credits image showing Sammy's remains, the outer edge of the image appears to show Boris' lower legs and shoes at the top right. This image was removed upon Chapter 3's release and it can be still found within the game files. * The walking animation for Boris when he reveals himself was initially very basic in earlier versions of Chapter 2. With the release of the Chapter 3 update, the animation was changed to be more detailed and to match the new animations used throughout Chapter 3. |-|Chapter 3 = * In Chapter 3's first teaser image, Boris is seen holding a wrench, though he never actually does this in the final game. * In the safe house at the beginning of the chapter, Boris's laundry is seen hanging out to dry and reveals that he wears polka-dotted boxer shorts, something often depicted in various old cartoons. This also reveals that Boris's clothes are not physically attached to his body, unlike the other ink monsters. * Whenever Boris covers his face in fear with a nearby threat, closing the elevator doors or moving to a different floor will usually make him calm again. References ru:Борис pl:Boris Category:Characters Category:Toons Category:Males